Love Between Red And Pink
by LoveCaptainSwanChipmunks
Summary: While coming back from cheerleading practice, Brittany sees Alvin and another girl kissing, just before they had a date to attend to. What in the world will happen?


**So, everyone, this is my very first story! It got me four days to write, make a lot of changes, read it and re read it four times! As I said in my profile, Alvittany is my favorite couple forever and always, so this one shot will be, like, TOTALLY about them. I hope you enjoy it and unleash your imagination. Please review!**

…

Love Between Red and Pink

"That's enough for today, girls! Go to the changing room and get back home. See you all tomorrow! "

I walked to the changing room with my cheerleader friends talking about how Ms. Halston had the courage to show up in that ridiculous clothes. She was wearing a mini pink tank top with dark yellow leggings and animal print sneakers. I mean, GOSH! Does it hurt to have a little self-respect? Ugh.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't even hear my best friend Shannon calling me.

"Hello? Britt? Earth to Brittany Miller!" She snapped her fingers at my face. I blinked and answered. "Wait, what? What is it, Shan?"

"Are you okay? You just zoned out to your own little world and got me worried..." Aw. That's why I love my best friend. "I'm fine, girl, don't worry about it."

She raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Okay then... So, what were you thinking about?"

I smirked. "Oh, just the same as you guys... How Ms. Halston build up courage to show up in those hideous things." All the girls burst into a fit of laughter, and Ally, our other friend, spoke up.

"I know, right? How dare she show up to cheer practice with animal print sneakers and that soooo out of fashion mini tank top? I was like, ugh!" She made a face and I just laughed at her reaction.

" 'Sooooo out of fashion' isn't enough to describe her looks, Ally. Even Simon has better taste on fashion than Ms Halston!" This time, we all looked and each other and burst out again.

Almost out of breath, I managed to say " Okay, girls... I must... go... now... it's getting dark and Dave wants me home before 7, or else I won't have dinner and go to the movies with Alvin." All of them looked at me with flirtatious smiles. I just rolled my eyes.

"C'mon, you guys, we're just hanging out." Shannon raised an eyebrow and smirked "Okay, Britt, but get a hold of yourself, I don't wanna be an auntie yet." And the girls started making kissy faces and baby sounds. I scowled at them.

"Oh my gosh, would you guys quit it? If you keep doing this I'll have no choice but make you guys AJ and Bridget's aunties." I said, putting a paw over my stomach. They all looked at me wide eyed with a "you can't be serious" look, and I was forced to laugh.

"I was just kidding, you freaks! Calm down... Alvin and I didn't go there, yet." They didn't laugh, and I face palmed myself. "You guys are unbelievable. Shit, I'm not pregnant, I was kidding!". Then Ally and Shannon looked at each other and burst out into a laughing fit. I just rolled my eyes at them at chuckled.

"We knew you weren't serious, silly. If you were really pregnant, you would've already told us." Shannon said matter-of-factly.

I just laughed and I whispered to them. "Yeah, maybe you're right." I winked at they both laughed. We said our goodbyes and I took the way home.

I looked at the sky and acknowledged some clouds in it just above the sun setting on the horizon, which was beyond amazing. Its orange, red and yellow shades contrasted in perfect harmony, making it look like something from another world. I smiled at what I saw and remained my walking, until the thought of Alvin came into my mind and the smile I was wearing broadened.

We always had a complicated relationship: fighting and competing against each other, just to prove the other wrong or too see who was better then who... Always at each other's throats. But I honestly don't regret any of our fights, because it was one of them that made us end up together.

 _I woke up that day around 10am. I just went to a party over Shan's house and came back home over 2am. I was exhausted. And I knew for sure Dave would ground me for that the moment I came down those stairs, but I couldn't care less at the moment._

 _I only remembered a few details of last night. Me flirting with some good-looking guy, making out with another two, a little dancing, Amy, my third best friend, giving me a few cups of some disgusting beer (hey, I'm 17, so what?), then me dropping to the floor with Shannon, who also appeared to be drunk, and I don't know the reason why, but I remember Alvin and I having some huge argument in front of everyone and then him running away... But, before that, I remember Brandon dancing and talking to me and... trying to... kiss me... oh no._

 _OF COURSE! Wait. Could Alvin possibly have been jealous of me while I was with Brandon? No, Of course not. Brandon is his best friend, and he never loved me._ _Does Alvin love me?_

" _Brittany, wake-" Jeanette interrupted my thoughts by hoping on my bunk. "Oh! You're awake! Good Morning. Come on, get dressed and have breakfast, Dave wants to talk to you." Great. Just what I needed. Dave's gonna ground me and Alvin's gonna tell I got drunk._ _Wonderful way to start the day._

" _Okay, tell him I'll be down in five." She nodded and got out of the bedroom. I groaned. Heck. I am so grounded once I go down there._

 _Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, I headed for the kitchen to have breakfast. "Good morning, Britt" I heard them say. " Good morning, guys." I smiled warmly at them, but then I frowned. I looked at the living room and saw everyone, except for one red clad chipmunk._

" _Hey, where is Alvin?" I asked. "He went to football practice earlier, saying he had a game next weekend and needed to practice." Simon answered me. I smiled at him. "Oh, thank you, Si." That was a big fat lie. Alvin only had football practice after 3pm and it doesn't take him too long to do it. He is hiding something, or better, from someone. But who could that possibly be? The obvious answer: me. And, with that thought in mind, I ate my breakfast as fast as I could so I could go to the school field. Damn it what Dave had to talk to me._

 _I ran as fast as my legs could carry me until I got to the field, and what I saw shocked me._

 _Alvin and Amy kissing._

 _No._

 _That's not happening._

 _Two of my best friends (at least I thought they were) were making out in the damn football field!_

 _I came to an abrupt stop. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't even blink. My jaw just dropped. I stood there, feeling totally confused, angry, betrayed, brokenhearted... Amy always knew from the beginning how much I loved Alvin. I always told her, Ally and Shannon everything... All of our fights, our arguments, the cute moments between us, my feelings towards him, everything. EVERY. SINGLE. DAMN. THING. And now she just have the courage to turn against me by using Alvin!_

 _My eyes watered and just when I thought that I wouldn't let it get to me, a single tear ran down my face. And when my legs regained their control over my body and started to run away, I heard someone scream my name._

" _BRITTANY!" Alvin started running after me. I couldn't let him see me. Not like this._

 _My blurry vision didn't slow me down. Running as fast as I could, I was never going to let Alvin reach me. I wasn't ready to face him. I didn't want to face him. I just couldn't._

 _I ran until my legs started burning and my breath became labored. I sank to the floor and cried harder, letting realization hit me hard in the face like a ton of bricks._

 _After I dried my tears, I took a look at my surroundings. I was at the park. The park Alvin and I always went since we were kids, either to just play or spend some time with each other. These thoughts made me want to cry again, and I did. I didn't care if someone was watching, I needed to get all the frustration out of my chest._

 _I didn't know how long I've been crying, until someone touched my shoulder. I looked up to see who it was and froze. Alvin was standing right in front of me and he didn't look too happy._

" _Brittany! What the heck? I was worried sick about you! Have you been here all of this time? Do you know how long I've been searching for you?" He snapped. When I didn't answer, he took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm sorry. I was just so worried about you that I got furious of just having the thought of losing you." Then he looked away._

 _My eyes widened. Did he really mean what he said? Does he care about me? No. I shook my head and snapped at him in anger and disbelief._

" _Oh, really? So you care about me? Then why you left me alone at Shannon's party last night and had the heart to kiss one of my best friends right in front of me? You, of all people, Alvin!" I was beyond mad now. "Why did you try to avoid me by lying to Simon saying you had football practice earlier today when it don't even starts at 3pm?! So, what's your excuse? Why all of a sudden do you care about me?"_

 _At first, he didn't say anything. "Thought so." Just when I was about to walk away, he spoke up._

" _I was jealous." I turned around, confused. "What did you say?" He sighed._

" _I was jealous of you... and angry. Last night, when I saw you flirting and making out with all of those guys, I couldn't help but feel betrayed, Brittany. I felt angry, betrayed, and... brokenhearted. But that wasn't even close to how I felt when I saw you and Brandon almost kissing. I felt like the world was crashing above me and my heart was shattering in a million pieces... Only seeing the possibility of my best friend kissing the girl I love frightened me." I froze and Alvin continued. "I couldn't watch that so I had to stop it. I was so angry that I knocked Brandon out and tried to drag you out of that party, but you were so drunk that it was hard talking to you without screams and shouts. Then you said something that really hurt me. You said I was the worst best friend you've ever had and wished that we've never met. And I run away. I cried all the way home and cried to sleep. I was so hurt and so mad at you that I didn't want to speak to you ever again."_

 _I consumed every one of his words and guilt just washed over me, so I lowered my head and let him speak._

" _So when Dave asked me to call you this morning, I told him that I had football practice, but I just wanted to run away. Run away from my sorrow, from my heartbreak, from my problems. I just wanted to run away from you. I needed to clear my thoughts, because I knew I couldn't stay mad at you forever. But when I thought it was time to go back home and apologize to you for the way I acted yesterday, Amy appeared from nowhere and talked to me. She tried to comfort me and told me how you never cared about me, how you always had feelings for Brandon, how you never were my friend and that she truly cared about me and loved me. I showed no reaction, because I already had feelings for you, but she kissed me all of a sudden and you showed up just in time. I pushed her away and ran after you, searching literally everywhere. But then I could only think about one place that you would go to be alone. So I found you here and now I told you all of this to tell you one thing: I love you, Britt, and I'm sorry."_

 _I stood quiet for a few seconds and stared at him. Alvin noticed my expression and said "Look, if you don't want to forgive me that's okay, but-" He never finished his sentence because I crashed my lips against his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. His tongue entered my mouth, searching for an entrance, and quickly succeeded. Our tongues rolled around each other's in perfect sync, fighting for dominance, then exploring every inch of each other's mouth. I was enjoying every second of it, but we soon broke the kiss gasping for air, then looked into each other's eyes._

 _Alvin rested his forehead against mine and smiled. I noticed some tears escaping out of his eyes and didn't hesitate to wipe them off with my thumb, gently caressing his cheek afterwards._

" _Hey, why are you crying?" I asked, worried. He just chuckled._

" _No reason. I'm just so happy that you forgave me after everything I did. I can't stand you being mad at me, Britt." I just raised an eyebrow and asked. "Who says you are forgiven?" His smile was instantly ripped off of his face._

 _I laughed at that and kissed his cheek, then looked into his eyes. "I'm the one who should be sorry, Alvin. I'm so sorry for breaking your heart in the first place, I just had no idea yo-" He planted a kiss on my lips to shut me up and smiled. "Don't be sorry. You didn't knew." I smiled too._

" _Now promise me one thing." He said. "Anything." I took his paw and kissed it. "Promise me we'll be always together and we'll never keep secrets from each other again." My smile widened. "Cross my heart and hope to die."_

 _We both looked at each other then at your hands and intertwined our fingers. He kissed my cheek. "Britt?" "Yeah?" I said, looking into his eyes. "I love you." I giggled and kissed his lips once more. "I love you too."_

And since that day, Alvin and I started hanging out. I didn't know where we stood with our relationship, though, because he never asked me to be his girlfriend, but I hope he did it sometime soon.

I quickly remembered about Amy. That witch. After that day, I never spoke to her again, and I hope it stays this way. I was wondering about hunting her down and killing her, but I talked to Jeanette and Eleanor later and they said that if I did that I'd be worse than her and would be downing to her level, so the revenge was out of question. However, if I found that pest around Alvin again, it wouldn't turn out into some nice meeting.

I was really close to reaching home, so I quickened my pace. As I crossed the street my watch read 6:30pm. Awesome. I wasn't late.

When I reached the porch steps I decided it was early to be home and dinner probably wasn't ready yet, so I went for a walk in the park.

I sat by a bench and stared at some red and pink roses in a small garden. I was instantly remembered of Alvin and myself, and an idea popped in my head.

I knelt down in the grass in front of the garden and picked up two roses: one red and one pink. I smelled both and sighed. I'd keep the pink one and give the red one to Alvin. I smiled. He's going to love it! I know, I know, it's usually the guy who gives flowers to the girl, but I couldn't help it!

I got up and started to walk back home when I noticed some teenage couple behind a tree. I'm not the nosy type, but I got curious and went to check it out. It was a boy dressed in a red hoodie and a girl in a green dress. The girl was pushing the boy against the tree and he was struggling to get out of her grasp. I dropped the flowers in my paw almost instantly and my eyes widened.

Oh. My. Gosh.

That witch again?! Was she asking to get herself killed?!

My paws balled into fists and my face reddened. I was going to kill someone this time.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Amy released Alvin almost instantly and both looked at me shocked.

"Brittany, baby, i-it's not w-what it looks like... S-She f-forced me to-" Alvin started to explain but I cut him off.

"I know, Alvin. I saw everything. I just wanted to see if this bitch would be bold enough to do it again." Amy started to run away but I grabbed her arm. "Before I finish you, you little bitch, would you like to explain yourself?" She just smirked and shrugged.

"I have nothing to say about it, darling, because we both know the truth is right in front of you, and you're blind enough to not see it." I raised an eyebrow and asked. "And what would it be?"

Amy just laughed. "Isn't it obvious? Alvin loves me and you're jealous." I just rolled my eyes and looked at Alvin, waiting for him to say something. Fortunately, he approached us and started speaking.

"Listen, Amy, I don't know what you have inside that big head of yours, but I never loved you, okay? Never. All you ever did was try to screw up my relationship with Brittany, and what I feel about you is the total opposite of 'love'. So just leave us alone and move on, okay?"

I stared at Alvin for a moment and then at Amy. She seemed shocked at first, but then blinked, and smirked.

"Oh, please." Then she released herself from my grasp and crossed her arms over her chest. "As far as I know, Brittany is the one that always loved you in this relationship, and you guys aren't even dating, so that gives me enough proof that you don't love her and that she doesn't own you."

Alvin and I stared at her in shock. My jaw dropped and he stared at the floor, because we knew what she said was true. Well, half of it, because we both knew that Alvin loved me, but we weren't dating, so I didn't really own him.

Amy's smirk only widened. "See? He doesn't love you. Stop thinking you own him, Brittany, he loves me."

I didn't say anything. I just looked at the the floor and let a tear run down my face, when suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and Alvin pulled me into a passionate kiss.

My eyes widened at first due to the surprise, but I soon relaxed and returned the kiss as passionately as Alvin. Through the corner of my eye, I could see Amy standing there, dumbfounded and jaw-dropped, shooting daggers at us as we kissed, but I soon forgot about her and smiled into the kiss.

I wrapped my arms around him, deepening the kiss. His paws started to travel my back and then one caressed my cheek. Our tongues rolled around one another, exploring each other's mouth and fighting for dominance. We stayed like that for who knows how long, enjoying every second of the kiss, until we heard someone cough.

 _Looks like the bitch finally got back to her senses_. I smirked as Alvin and I pulled away to look at her and waited for her to speak.

"A-Alvin... H-How..." She couldn't even speak, and I laughed. Alvin, however, wasn't, and put up a paw to shut her up. He stood closer to her and looked into her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" When she didn't answer, he turned to me and smiled warmly. I smiled back. Then I heard him whisper in her ear. "I love Brittany." Amy sank to the floor and stared at nothing, speechless. I guess someone is heartbroken. _Oops_.

Alvin walked over to me and grabbed my paw, then started to look intensely at it. I noticed this and started to worry. "What are you looking at? Something wrong?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He blinked, then looked at me. "What? Oh, nothing. Let's just get home or we'll be late for dinner and for our date." Then he pecked me on the lips and smiled.

I decided to let it go, because I was also excited about our date and smiled. My watch read 6:55pm. Lucky us, or else we wouldn't have dinner and Dave wouldn't let us go to our date.

Just when we were leaving, I remembered something: the flowers. I let go of Alvin's paw and started to run to the place I left them.

"Brittany? Where are you going?" Alvin shouted and started following me.

"Geez, Britt, you have to stop scaring me like that..." He said with his paws on his knees, almost out of breath.

I laughed at that and approached him with the two roses in paw.

He looked at the flowers, then at me, and raised an eyebrow. "What are these for?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "This one is for me," I said, holding up the pink rose, "and this is for you, silly." He took the red one, smelled, and chuckled.

"What?" I asked. He just kissed me on lips. "Thank you. I loved it."

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek, then he looked at me and said "That's the first rose I've ever won from a girl. I mean, I thought the guy was the one who gave flowers, not the one who wins them."

I laughed at that. "Well, let's just say we switched roles." I said and winked at him flirtatiously.

He just laughed and stopped me so he could look at me in the eyes.

"You're so beautiful." He said, stroking my cheek. I blushed and smiled. Then he reached his pocket in attempt to grab something. I noticed this and asked.

"Alvin, what have you got in there?" He quickly removed his paw from his pocket and blushed like crazy. I giggled and noticed that he seemed to be in a daze. "Alvin? Alvin!" I snapped my fingers at his face to wake him up.

"Huh? What?" He blinked multiple times then shook his head and looked at me. "What is it, Britt?"

I raised an eyebrow and put my paws on my hips. "You just zoned out while you searched for something in your pocket. Everything okay?" I asked concerned.

Then his eyes widened and he scratched the back of his neck and chuckled. "Uh, yeah, everything is fine." I narrowed my eyes at him, still unconvinced. Let's just drop the subject and go home, or else Dave won't let us go home and go to the movies."

I just stood there, narrowing my eyes and tapping my foot, with my paws still on my hips, waiting for an explanation.

Alvin looked at me and sighed. "Britt, please, if we're late for dinner we'll be grounded and won't go to our date. Do you want that?"

Oh shit! I forgot about our date! My eyes widened and I facepalmed myself. "Oh, right! I forgot! C'mon, let's go home." Then I grabbed his paw and he smiled. "But you still owe me an explanation, mister." A frown took place in Alvin's features just as his smile appeared. I smirked as we both started running. Brittany Miller always gets what she wants.

...

We arrived home just in time. One minute late and we would have to kiss our dinner and date goodbye.

As we entered through the cat door, we spotted our siblings in the couch watching Meerkat Manor. I liked it, but not as much as my fashion TV shows. They're, like, everything to me!

"Hey Britt, hey Alvin!" Theo, Ellie and Simon greeted us.

"Hey, guys" We answered. "Hey, where's Jeanette?" I asked.

"She's finishing some chemistry homework upstairs. We just finished biology." Simon said.

"Thanks, Si. Is dinner ready?" I asked. This time, Eleanor answered. "Almost. You still have time to take a shower, though. Dave will call us when it's ready."

I sighed in relief. "Thanks, Ellie." Then I went upstairs to take a shower, when, suddenly, Alvin grabbed my arm.

"What is it, Alvin?" I asked. He seemed nervous.

"Well... I'll totally understand if you don't want to... But... Uh..." I giggled at his stuttering. "Dinner will be ready soon, and, I was thinking that, maybe, we could, you know, just so we could be ready faster..."

I smirked. I knew what he was trying to say.

"What? You want us to take a shower together?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. He blushed and I giggled again.

"Well... Only if you want to..." He whispered back, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I chuckled. "Very well, then. Meet me at the bathroom in two. Don't be late." I kissed him on the lips and started to walk away, when I heard him say "Don't worry. I won't." I could picture his smirk and I couldn't help but smirk myself.

This is going to be an amazing shower.

2 Minutes Later...

I was standing at the marble piece of the sink staring at my reflection on the mirror. I only had my robe on and couldn't help but wonder where Alvin was. Did he give up on our shower together? Alvin... Thinking about him made my smile grow wider and zone out. The thought of his body close to mine, his soft and wet fur against mine, his arms wrapped around me...

Wait a minute. Arms?!

I spun around only to see Alvin smirking at me with his arms wrapped around my waist. I sighed in relief. "Hey, beautiful. Thinking about me?"

I narrowed my eyes and slapped his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He said, while rubbing his arm.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "You scared me! And what took you so long, by the way?"

Alvin rolled his eyes at me then answered "Oh, come on. I only took the two minutes you gave me."

I narrowed my eyes at him and sighed. "Okay, sorry. Guess I just missed you a bit."

He smirked and wrapped his arms around me. "Just a bit?" He whispered.

I looked at him and smirked. He only had a towel around his lower half, exposing his muscular torso. "Okay. A lot." I put my paws on his chest and whispered back.

He pulled me closer to him and I nuzzled my head into his neck. After a couple of seconds, I kissed his neck and pulled away. He frowned and I stroked his cheek.

"We'll have plenty of time for this later, okay? Now we need to take a shower before dinner is ready." He nodded and I started to take off my robe in front of him. His eyes widened.

"Are you crazy?! Brittany, you should've warned me!" Then he spun around. "You can take it off now."

I laughed at his reaction. "Alvin, don't be silly. We're chipmunks, there's nothing here you haven't seen before."

He slowly spun around, uncovering his eyes, and I took this as a chance: I took off my robe and tossed it on the floor, revealing my exposed body and fur.

I looked at Alvin and the sight of him made me laugh. Although we were chipmunks, he looked at me awestruck, observing my curves and silhouettes. Then he looked into my eyes and smirked seductively.

I raised an eyebrow and he chuckled. Then he took it as his cue and tossed his towel on the floor, exposing the rest of his body.

This time, I was the one caught off guard and just stared at him. I already saw his upper half, but I couldn't help but get impressed every time I looked at it: Alvin's body was completely flawless. Like "All-girls-drooling-over" flawless. His lower half? I stared at it completely speechless.

Alvin just laughed at my reaction and turned around, going to the bathtub to turn on the water.

I shook my head and recomposed myself. My cheeks were burning like mad.

Alvin laid in our chipmunk-sized tub and asked "Hey, are you coming or not?"

I smiled and laid down beside him. "You know," I ran my paw through his hair, stroking it, "I was never one to go and take a shower with random chipmunks," I smirked and he looked at me, raising an eyebrow "but I have a feeling that I might actually like it."

Alvin rolled his eyes and scoffed. "That's because I'm not some random chipmunk, love."

I just laughed and kissed his cheek. "Oh, really? And what are you, random chipmunk?"

He just smirked seductively and got on top of me, then whispered in my ear. "Would a random chipmunk do this?"

Alvin started kissing my neck, then my shoulders and collarbone. I let out soft moans at every touch. Then he cupped my face in his paws and kissed me passionately. I ran my fingers through his hair and neck, while one of his paws worked its way to my thigh, massaging it. I moaned as his tongue tried an entrance to my mouth. I opened it and didn't hesitate to also explore his mouth, deepening the kiss.

I opened my eyes, while kissing Alvin, in search for the soap. I smiled then I started rubbing it up and down his back. He instantly broke the kiss and burst out into a laughing fit. I laughed at his reaction. Then he stopped and asked. "What are you doing?" He was smiling.

"Being practical." I smiled and he got off of me. I started rubbing his chest with the soap.

He laughed. "Really? How come?"

I pecked him on the lips and answered. "Simple. We can take a shower while kissing. It's not that hard."

He smirked and also grabbed a soap and started to rub it in my body.

"Yep, I guess it's not hard as I though. The part where I have to concentrate is the most complicated." He winked.

I just smirked and kissed his nose. "I know. Let's get this over with so we can have dinner. I'm starving."

"Me too." He kissed my neck and finished cleaning me up.

We were just exchanging kisses and finishing cleaning each other up, when, after a minute or so, someone knocked at the door.

"Brittany?"

"Shit. It's Eleanor." I whispered and signaled for Alvin to stay quiet. "Yes, Ellie?" I asked.

"Dave said that dinner is ready. He wants you down there in five. By the way, do you know where Alvin is? You guys arrived together." Eleanor asked.

I looked at Alvin then answered. "Tell Dave I'm almost done and that I don't know where Alvin is. Did you check Dave's bathroom?"

"No... I'll check now. Thanks, Britt. I'll tell Dave." Eleanor said and went away.

I sighed in relief, then looked at Alvin. We burst out laughing and he was the first to speak up.

"Ellie isn't dumb, but she isn't a genius either!" He laughed. I frowned and slapped his arm.

"Ouch! Would you stop doing that?" He said, rubbing again his sore arm.

"Watch it, then, mister. That's my sister you're talking about." I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Then he placed me in his lap and planted a kiss on my lips. I smiled and nuzzled his cheek.

I got up and helped him to his feet. "C'mon. They're already waiting for us."

I put on my robe while Alvin wrapped his towel around himself.

We opened the bathroom door and sneaked into our room.

After getting dressed and having dinner, we went to the living room to watch some TV and wait for the film session time, which was nine o'clock.

...

An hour and a half later...

"Oh, Alvin, thank goodness we made it here earlier." I said as we walked through the doors of the cinema. He gave my paw a squeeze and smiled. "I know, right? It'll be a mess here in a few of minutes."

We bought our tickets, popcorns and sodas and picked a chipmunk-sized seat, waiting for the movie to start.

...

Two hours later...

We decided to walk back home, because we didn't live far away from the cinema, and Alvin insisted we did, so it would be 'more romantic'. Haha, okay, we definetely switched roles.

We were holding paws and walking under the moonlight, almost midnight time. Okay, I have to agree with Alvin. This is totally romantic, I was loving every second. We whispered some things in each other's ears, then shared some kisses, then I played with Alvin's hair and nibbled his ear. Whenever I did this, he would grab my waist and kiss me until we both needed to break it so we could breathe. Believe me, we did it at least fifty times, and it didn't lose its magic, because every kiss was special.

We were almost home when Alvin grabbed my paw and dragged me to somewhere else. I raised an eyebrow and asked him. "Alvin, where are you taking us?"

He didn't answer, just looked at me and smirked. "You'll see."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Alvin, seriously? Need I remind you that Dave wants us home before midnight?" He just chuckled. "I know, Britt. Relax, it's still 11:40pm."

I huffed out an exaggerated sigh as we remained our walk.

I soon found out where we were going and raised an eyebrow. "Alvin?"

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Why are we going to the park now?" I was dying of curiosity now.

Alvin smirked and said "You'll see."

I just narrowed my eyes at him. "You've got to be kidding me..."

"I wish I was, love." He answered.

"Guess I'll just have to wait and see, huh?" I asked.

"Pretty much." He laughed while I just rolled my eyes. _Here we go_.

Alvin led me to a bench, where we hopped on and stayed for sometime, cuddled together. I was resting my head on Alvin's chest until he got my attention by lifting up my chin.

"Hey, Britt?" He asked softly.

"Hmm?" I answered.

"You know what I like most about the sky?" He asked, grinning.

"I have no idea, love." I replied.

"Well, I love everything about it. Do you know why?" Alvin asked. He was making me curious. "No… Why?"

"Because everytime I look at it, it reminds me of you." He answered. Awww.

"Really? How come?" I asked, smiling.

"Well, its color along with the stars reminds me of your eyes: a stunning sapphire blue always shining in the dark, bringing happiness to my days, whenever when I'm sad, or bored, or angry. Whatever the situation is, you light up my day just with your presence, Britt, and I'm so grateful for that."

I let some tears run down my face after hearing Alvin's words. No one has ever told me something so truthful, yet so beautiful. He noticed this and hugged me tight, stroking my hair, while I soaked his hoodie with fresh tears.

"A-Alvin… T-That was b-beautiful… I-I love you…" I cried harder into his hoodie and he hugged me tighter.

After a few seconds, he took my face in his paws and said "Britt, stop crying... I'm not finished."

I instantly directed my gaze towards him and looked at him as if he was crazy.

He just chuckled and got up in the bench, lifting me up in the process. Then he took my paws in his and said "Britt, we have known each other since we were little kids, and you know how we always had a complicated relationship." I laughed at that and nodded. He laughed too and continued "But despite all of our fights, arguments and competitions, we always cared deeply for each other, and these past few years prove my point. We learned to love each other in a way no else will ever be able to. Either getting at each other's throats or trying to prove the other wrong in something, there will always be love between us, and I wouldn't like to share this love with anyone else that wasn't the girl standing right in front of me."

Then Alvin looked at me with some tears in his eyes and pulled something out of his pocket and slowly got down in one knee, smiling. He had in his paws a red velvet box.

My heart stopped.

No way.

Was he going to do what I think he was going to-

"Brittany Miller, would you make me the happiest chipmunk alive and be my girlfriend?"

He just did.

No way.

My heart stopped. _Again_.

Tears started to run down my face like a waterfall, while I struggled to give him an answer.

"Of course I will, Alvin!"

Alvin was beaming and crying almost as much as myself. He pulled out of the box a gold chain with a heart-shaped pendant with the words "Alvin and Brittany Forever" engraved on it.

I was speechless, so I just turned around so Alvin could put it for me.

Just when I thought it was over, the red clad chipmunk pulled out a golden ring from the box and placed it on my finger. He smiled and said "I also engraved our names in it." Then he grabbed his own ring and showed me the inside. It read 'Alvin & Brittany'. "Could you put it for me?" he asked.

I nodded and smiled. I took the ring and placed it slowly on his finger. He looked at me and stroked my cheek, smiling.

"I love you so much, Brittany." I smiled and also stroked his cheek.

"I love you too, Alvin. More than you can even imagine." I said.

We slowly leaned in, and I soon pulled Alvin into a kiss. My body felt a bolt of electricity run down my spine as my lips made contact with his. My tongue quickly found an entrance to his mouth, and we didn't hesitate to explore every inch of each other's mouths. My paws rested on his neck while his rested on my waist, and we soon found ourselves touching everything we could of each other's body. We let out soft moans as our tongues battled with one another, fighting for dominance and rolling around in perfect sync. We could stay like this forever. But, unfortunately, we were mere mortals that needed oxygen to live. So, we broke the kiss, gasping for air, then I rested my forehead against Alvin's.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me." I said then rested my head on his chest, grinning.

"Well," He said, also grinning, "I was planning to ask some time ago. I almost asked you this afternoon, the moment you gave me the red rose, but I thought it was better leave it for tonight." He said, hugging me closer to his chest and kissing my neck.

I giggled and said "I'm glad you thought that, because it was waaaay more romantic, you know."

"So, I got it right, then?" Alvin asked, smirking. I only nodded.

"Alvin?" I looked at him.

"Yeah?" He said, intertwining our fingers.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I asked.

He gave me a kiss on the lips. "Yes, you already did… So why don't you show me this time?" He winked.

I didn't need to be asked twice. I crashed my lips against his once more, this time more fiercely. But just when things started to get heated, Alvin received a text message. _Crap_.

He checked it and his eyes widened. I took the cellphone from him. It was already fifteen past midnight! And it read 'You have received a text message from Dave Seville'. Crap. Crap.

"Dave's so going to kill us, isn't he?" I asked, looking at him.

"Definetely." Alvin said, looking at me.

"Well, do you want to stay here a little bit before we die?" I asked, slightly grinning.

Alvin looked at me, then a seductive smirk took place in his features. Oh, gosh, I loved that smirk. "Only if you want to…" he said.

I smirked back at him.

And, well, you know the rest.

Somethings never change.

…. THE END …..

 **Thank you for reading it! I want to know what did you think about this one shot! Too long? Too short? Did you have any doubts? Did you like it? Review!**

 **And, well, I couldn't come up with a better title, so if you want to help in changing it, be my guest!**

 **Peace and love!**


End file.
